Where am I?
by Apple-Pie-Yum
Summary: I have no idea how i got here but i do know this, this place sure is crazy. Its a nice escape from reality and in a weird way relaxing. While i'm here might as well enjoy this time and have some fun. Then i can go home when i'm bored...right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jnkna or the other ones...Enjoy :")

How did i get here?...Where is here?...I walk around noticing that i have never seen so much nature. Its quite beautiful but i should probably panic because I'm sure now that I'm completely lost. We don't have a forest like this in the city, so where is here? I spy a path made out of stones, ha! a path always leads to a town, a town means people, people means directions therefore i shall follow this path. I continue and suddenly the sky turns from a soft calming blue to an orange color. What? how did that happen it was only mid-day a while ago. I continue following the path despite my confusion. I can see a town already, i jog until i reach the town. I slow down and start walking slow, i notice a group of people up ahead so i start waving to try to attract their attention. "Excuse me. Hello..." i trail off as soon as i notice these people have no eyes. These people OMG have no Freaking Eyes. " Do any of you happen to know where i am?" i ask completely hiding the fact that my brain was going crazy and that them having no eyes was completely illogical. " Yes mam, your in the central town" The young man of the group answers. " Sorry what i wanted to know was what city am i in, State, country?" i saw a little confused by his answer. "I am sorry mam i don't know what you mean" he says again "ah well do you know someone that may know because i am seriously not from around here" i say getting worried of being in a foreign place with zero knowledge on how i came here. " Well there is the clock maker, his home is that tower over there just follow it. Shouldn't you already know this?" a lady says that is also in the group. "No? why would i know this. Thank you ill be going there now." I follow the tall tower in the distance. I wonder who the person that she send me with is. Once i get there i knock on the door. " Hello is anyone there?" I notice that the door is not locked. Should i go in and invade some ones privacy, should i walk in on a complete stranger? ...Yes. I turn the knob and walk in. Wow this place is impressive from the inside and outside. I keep walking and notice some stairs. I shall go up, i decide and start walking up the stairs. Once i reach the top i keep walking aimlessly. I keep walking until i see a room that has a light on. Well look at that, this place isn't abandon. I tiptoe till I'm right in front of the i knock or walk in hm? i grab the knob and turn it slowly. I open the door just enough to peak in. Well i have to check what's behind first. i peak in, I can't see anything. I lean on the door to get a better look and somewhere from trying to look more inside, i lost my footing. "AHH!" i squeal as my face hits the floor. I hear a chair scraping the floor and someone walking towards me. "Who are you?" a masculine voice says. I sit up and touch my face to feel the damage. " My name is Charli" oh gosh good thing my face is fine, miracles happen since well that was a hard fall. "Get out" i look up and say "what?" he looks at me and says "Get out! you are not welcomed here"

review and tell me what you think :) I also made some changes and spelling checked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed kinda late that it updated weird. Sorry about that anyways here it is again.

"Excuse me I did not mean to interupt or be rude but i was told to come here to get answers" I said as i get up to face this man. "..." what? why is he quiet did he not understand? "I'm sorry but..." I start to explain myself again "yes I heard" he finally tells me and walks away. What am I supose to do..."come i shall explain"he says. "Oh okay thanks" I say as i start to walk towards him. I look around and inspect this room more. 'what's up with all the clocks? obssed much?'. I see him sit on the couch and i decide to stand across from him. "sit" he says. "uh no thank you, i'm fine" i say. "ok" he says and starts explaning this world to me. I just stand there taking everything in and when he finished, he got up and sat on the desk where all the clocks are and i guess he started to fix them as far as i know. 'so...i'm in a diferent world? and can't go home until this vial is full...well FUCK!' i just stand there silently freaking out ' WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? where am i going to live? and what am i going to eat? How the hell am i going to survive?'I start to walk to the door and just before i leave, I turn to the man working and say "Thank you for the information, by the way my name is charli, may i know yours?". "My name is Julius Montrey" while never taking his eyes off his work. "Well thank you Julius,goodbye" I walk out of the room, close the door and start walking to the exit. 'Well if im going to be here for a while might as well go look for a job and a place to live'. I retrace my steps to not get lost in this tower. I finally reach the exit and suddenly everything went dark. "Ahhh...great" I say annoyed. 'Great just great. Now i have to look for somewhere to stay in the dark...maybe i can ask that guy i just spoke to...yea no he seems really bothered by me just being there and i don't want to be rude and stay at his place when he doesn't even want me there' i walk back to the town to see if i can be lucky and find someone willing to help me out. I look around and see that no one is around. 'OMG i have the worst luck ever FOR REALS!' i walk to a bench and decide to take a nap. ' I feel like a hobo and its not a nice feeling, what if something happends since i am a young lady sleeping on a bench... in the street...by myself...I don't want someone to get fresh with me! Ill just stay awake'. I sit down and try to relax in at least alittle bit. ' I'll close my eyes for a second, just to rest them..' I close my eyes and feel myself drifting asleep.

Please review...if you want to. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I only own my OC not the rest well anyways enjoy :)

I hear gun shots and my eyes flew open to see where that came from. 'what was that? a gun? why? what happened?' I notice that it's still nigh and decide to just stay here and this time NOT dose off. 'Well the night is beautiful and there are so many stars...I've never seen so many'. I lay down on the bench to stare at the stars.*Tap tap tap*.'hmm? what's up with the footsteps? wait..it means someone is heading this way!' I frantically get up and look around. 'I see someone!'. "Hello? Who are you?" the person is too far and it's way to dark so i can't see their face. "My name is Charli and I could use some help..." I say hoping for this person not to be the one that fired the gun earlier.'Stupid me! I should have gotten away instead of staying in the same place... I need to re think my life choices but not now'. I watch the person limp my direction, then i hear a loud bang and the person falls to the ground. 'What just happened?' I watch a much taller person start walking my way and i freeze from terror. 'Am I going to die? Is this how it ends? Well I...I...have to at least fight back!' I take a defensive stance. I watch as the other person keeps walking towards me and then they suddenly stop a few feet away. "Are you part of it?" he asks me and i answer confused "part of what? i don't understand. I'm not even from around here'" I answer hoping he would leave me alone for not knowing. I hear him sigh and then he gets close enough that i can see his face. 'Oh he is one of those people with no eyes i notice him smile and say " I wonder what an outsider is doing out so late? So what are you doing out" he asks me "Well i don't have anywhere else to go..." i trail off. " Really? That's rare well i have a spare room. You want to crash there?" at his suggestion i beam "Yes please! I mean can i? If its not too much trouble?" I try to play it off cool. "Hahaha its fine. Lets go you look exhausted." he starts to lead the way. "Thank you." i say as i start to follow him.

Thanks for reading. I feel its a bit short tho...anyways please tell me what you guys thought :)


End file.
